


Harder Than it Looks

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas 2017 [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Break Up, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up, Superhero Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: "You started coming to me to get me to stop writing bad things about you but I can't help it if you're a shitty hero. You couldn't even get that cat out of the tree. No it's not because we're exes."orDating a superhero is never easy.(Continuation to Lightning Mask)





	Harder Than it Looks

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you liked Lightning Mask so I'm back with a continuation to it that I really hope you all like! Please keep in mind that, although the story is based off of the prompt in the summary, the fic is a little less light hearted and a bit more angsty than that.
> 
> P.S. the story under ~ is a flashback. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Dan's biggest achievement in life was graduating from university and getting his degree in journalism. He could finally leave his job as a barista in a coffee shop and get himself a job he loved. 

Working at the coffee shop was enjoyable at first. It helped him pay the bills and allowed him to meet Phil Lester. Getting the chance to get to know Phil, flirt with him and eventually date him was something he would always be grateful for. 

But the coffee shop lost its charm when Dan and Phil broke up. His favourite customer no longer had a reason to come by everyday for his caramel macchiato and Dan no longer had a boyfriend to spend his lunch breaks with. 

If a year before someone had told Dan to cherish his moments with Phil because they wouldn't last, he would have laughed at in their faces. 

Dan and Phil made the perfect team. Phil was out every night fighting Storm as the Lightning Mask while Dan waited for him home, ready to help if he got hurt. Dan was quick to learn how to bandage up gashes and cuts and was even learning how to suture a wound when one of Phil's cuts were a little too deep. 

All good things must come to an end and Dan had to learn that the hard way. Their relationship couldn't handle the pressure of Phil being the Lightning Mask. 

Dan still smiled ruefully when he remembered his words at the beginning of their relationship. Phil warned him that dating a superhero was tough and dangerous; Dan was stupid not to listen. 

~

Their relationship went downhill when Storm found out where Dan lived. He was not aware of his identity, which both Dan and Phil were thankful for. Storm knew someone the Lightning Mask cared about lived in Dan's apartment complex. It was enough to put Dan in danger. 

At first Dan was stubborn and refused to move out. "This is my home Phil! I've been living here for months and I won't let Storm ruin this for me." 

It set off a series of arguments that put a heavy toll on their relationship. Things only got worse when Dan ended up having to move out anyways because his landlord was fed up over his apartment building being targeted by the Storm. 

It all came to a head when Phil showed up on his doorstep with injuries Dan couldn't treat. Trying to convince him to go to the hospital was pointless, but Dan still tried. 

"You have two broken ribs, a sprained ankle and a huge bleeding gash on your forehead Phil," Dan snapped, at his wits end. "How can you keep insisting not to go to the hospital? I'm not a doctor. I can treat minor gashes and bruises, not broken bones and sprains. Please just go to the hospital." 

Phil shook his head resolutely. "You know I can't do that, it's too risky. I'll just lie in bed until I heal, don't worry too much about it."

Dan helped him to bed with no arguments but then sat down next to him looking dejected. "I don't think I can do this anymore Phil," he whispered. "You're not even trying to protect yourself and instead you go looking for Storm with no thought over your own health."

"What do you expect me to do Dan?" he snapped, feeling worn out from all the injuries he sustained. "I can't wait around for Storm to attack the city. If I find him first, I have a better chance of stopping him. If you really loved me, you would understand that."

Dan was left to stare at him, appalled. "If I really loved you? I've spent this past year staying up all night waiting for you and hoping you won't be injured. While other couples spend their Saturday nights on dates, I've spent mine treating your injuries. I've lost count of how many date nights you've walked out on because Storm showed up and you needed to stop him. I never complained and you have the guts to imply I don't love you."

Dan knew Phil was angry and upset over another failed attempt at stopping Storm. He knew several civilians got hurt and Phil blamed himself. The hero was taking out his anger on him and Dan could usually handle it. 

He would get in bed with Phil and put a movie on until Phil calmed down enough to talk about it. 

This time it was different. Dan wanted to do the same thing as always. He wanted to get in bed, cuddle with Phil and wait for his injuries to heal before bringing up their argument to talk it over. But he was hurt and so tired of always coming second to Storm. 

Phil's following words were the nail on the coffin. "I never asked you to do any of that. You're the one who insists on bandaging me up even though I heal and it's your choice to always act like a mother hen whenever I come back a little hurt."

Dan shook his head, finally coming to terms with what he had known for a while but didn't want to accept. "Well, I'm sorry for caring about you and your safety. I love you Phil but somewhere along the way you seem to have forgotten that I'm your boyfriend, not your personal nurse."

He got up, intending to walk out before Phil could see the tears in his eyes. "I'll spend the night in the guest bedroom. You should stick around until you heal properly before running off after Storm again but... I don't think you should come back again. I'm done." 

Phil looked shocked over the sudden turn of events and tried to get up but his broken ribs still weren't healed enough and he slammed back down. "Dan, we can talk about this." 

"No, we really can't."

~

The following months were hard on Dan. He switched the television on to see all the battles between the Lightning Mask and Storm. Even after everything, he still loved Phil and wanted to make sure he never got seriously injured. 

During the first few days after their break up, Dan kept expecting Phil to show up at his place with injuries that needed looking after. Dan hoped to see Phil again, thinking they could talk about it, just like Phil had asked to do on that last night. 

Phil never showed up. It was almost as if their relationship never happened and all Dan was left with were the memories and thoughts of what could have been. 

When Dan started working as a journalist with one of the leading newspapers in their city, Dan thought of it as turning over a new page and getting a fresh start. At least until he was told what section of the newspaper he would be covering. 

"We've introduced a new section to our newspaper and I think you're perfect for it," his boss was saying. Dan was excited. Finally he would get recognised for doing something he loved. Getting to be in charge of a section in the newspaper after only a few weeks of working there filled him with pride.

"How would you feel about being in charge of our Lightning Mask section?" 

Dan saw his hopes and dreams getting crushed right in front of him, feeling bitter with disappointment. Was he ever going to get away from the Lightning Mask? 

Knowing he couldn't refuse without sounding rude and hurting his career, Dan tried to look excited. "That sounds great! When do I start?" 

*

Dan thought his job would involve writing articles about the Lightning Mask, hero of their city and his ex-boyfriend. What he was not expecting was for his boss to ask him to take on a critical view. 

"You want me to criticise our city's favourite superhero?" Dan asked in confusion. "Everyone loves him! They'll hate our newspaper if I even dare to say anything against him." Dan couldn't help but think there were more important things to write about than critiques towards the person keeping their city standing but he didn't say so out loud. 

"Haven't you been watching the news?" his boss asked. "The Lightning Mask seems to have lost his touch. People still love him but they're also confused over what's been happening. We can exploit that to our advantage and you're the one who will do that Dan." 

Dan didn't like it. Things between him and Phil did not end on the best of terms but bringing him down while the hero already seemed low was cruel. He couldn't say that without losing his job. 

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." 

*

"Is this your way of getting back at me?" 

Dan screamed and turned around to find Phil sitting on his sofa as if it was a common occurrence. "What the hell are you doing here? You scared the shit out of me." 

"Sorry," Phil said, but did not look apologetic. "I was happy for you when I found out you graduated and got a good job. I've got to admit I wasn't expecting you to use your new platform to get back at me though." 

Dan caught sight of the newspaper in Phil's hands and winced. His last article had not been positive. "I'm not writing that stuff to get back at you, I'm not that petty," he argued. My boss put me in charge of a critical section about you. I've tried working my way around it but you are not making it easy for me. It's not my fault if you've been a shitty superhero lately." 

Phil looked offended and Dan had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh; this wasn't the time. "Shitty superhero? This is just great. I risk my life everyday for this city and this is the thanks I get." 

"Phil you couldn't even get a cat out of a tree yesterday. How can people feel safe from Storm if their superhero was outsmarted by a cat?" he reasoned. 

It figures that after months of not seeing each other, their first conversation was an argument. Dan was reminded of why he had ended things. "Are you here to yell at me for doing my job? Because if that's the case you can leave. I'm not giving up my dream job to spare your hurt feelings."

"I miss you."

Dan froze. What was he supposed to say to that? Truth was, he missed Phil too. He missed him so much that he often found himself unable to sleep at night, missing a warm body cuddling up to him. 

"You don't miss me," he settled on. "You just miss having your own personal nurse to treat your injuries after fighting Storm. Dan wanted to believe Phil missed him, he really did, but he had come second place to Storm too many times. 

"I was out of line," Phil said, shaking Dan out of his thoughts. "I never doubted your love for me and I never should have implied that I did. People got hurt that night, and I was angry but I should have never taken it out on you when you only wanted to help. I know what you sacrificed to be with me. Dan... I love you. If you tell me to leave, I will but I needed you to know." 

As if Dan could ever ask him to leave after such a declaration. He pulled the hero in for a kiss that made up for all the nights they spent alone, wishing they still had each other. "You're an idiot, but I love you too." 

Phil ran his fingers through Dan's hair, looking at him with so much love Dan was surprised they made it so long without each other. "You were right, you know," Phil said, breaking their silence. "I haven't been the best superhero. I let my personal life distract me from protecting the city. Storm is getting stronger everyday Dan and I don't know if I can stop him."

Dan felt dread flow through him. If Phil was scared of Storm and what he could do, then the situation was even worse than he thought. "I don't have superpowers like you so I can't fight Storm by your side, even though I wish I could. But you're not alone Phil. I'll be the guy in the chair," Dan joked, trying to break the tension. He was rewarded with a laugh. 

"Since when have you known how to hack the internet?" Phil asked, amused. 

Dan rolled his eyes. "Fine, I have no idea how to hack the Internet," he conceded. "But I can give you instructions while you're out there fighting Storm and I can try to keep you from getting killed. I'll be a weird mix between guy in the chair and personal nurse."

"How did I survive these past few months without you?" Phi said, looking at him with fondness. "You can be my guy in the chair as long as you promise me to stay out of danger. 

Phil saw him about to argue and interrupted him before he could. "I'm serious Dan. You're the most important person in my life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt because of me." 

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of police sirens and screams coming from outside. "That's my cue, I have to go," Phil said, looking at Dan like that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

"This is reminding me of the day I found out you're the Lightning Mask." He pulled Phil in for a quick kiss and then let him go. 

"Go, but you better come back in one piece. I still have to show you what you've missed out on these last few months," Dan said, throwing in a wink for good measure. 

"I'll try my best."

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like the continuation? I read all your lovely comments and many of you were interested in knowing more about Lightning Mask, kind of an origin story if you will. I have so many ideas for this character but, since I'm on a bit of tight schedule for the 25 Days of Christmas, it would be impossible for me to write a really long fic and fit all that in for one of the 25 days. 
> 
> What I was thinking of doing was to work on a fic that would continue where this one left off. That's why I finished this one in an open ended manner, so that I could continue it if I wish. 
> 
> What do you guys think? Is that something you would like to see once the 25 Days of Christmas are over? Please do let me know!


End file.
